Total Drama High!
by FiendFyreFlower
Summary: Apps closed! Welcome to McClean High, where Chef's food is acceptable and Drama runs rampant! The one who 'graduates' gets 3 Million dollars! You heard me! 3 big ones! What awaits the new contestants! Find out on Total DRAMA HIGH!
1. So you want to be a high schooler?

_**Its been so long since I wrote a story... Ugh.**_

_**And I've been seeing these around, so I'm just gonna**_

_**Drop kick this here.  
Take note, Total Drama is in NO way mine.**_

"WELCOME! To TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL!,"A tall, dark haired man said, standing in front of a high school. The camera looked over the school as the host's voice went over the scenes,"Today we are bringing in 18 High Schooler to McClean high, where Chef's food is acceptable! Ha ha!" The camera flashed to Chris, who barely dodged a knife.

"We make classes interesting here at McClean high, and the remaining student will win 3 MILLION DOLLARS. You heard me! 3 MILLS. There will be drama! There will be love! There will be DANGER! Who's in this beautiful mess? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL!"

_**Okay so you guys can P.M. me your application! DO NOT REVIEW IT! I will be accepting 18 applications starting NOW! But there are rules!**_

_** can only submit one boy and one girl (If you do, they cannot know each other)**_

_** Original, please! **_

_** perfect people**_

_** let me know you read this, give your character a tattoo or a bandana ^^**_

_**Okay, Heres the App!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Weight:**_

_**Body shape (Not all girls have an hourglass, take note):**_

_**Hair length, style, and color:  
**_

_**Eye shape and color:**_

_**Markings/Distinct facial features:**_

_**Everyday Clothes: **_

_**Swimsuit:**_

_**Formalwear:**_

_**Pajamas:**_

_**Accessories:**_

_**5 favorite items?:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Relationship?:**_

_**Talents?: **_

_**Flaws?:**_

_**Favorite-**_

_**Color?:**_

_**Food?:**_

_**Animal?:**_

_**Song?:**_


	2. Meet? or Dead Meat?

_**Hey hey hey I'm jittery on coffee and need to avoid stress so LETS DO THIS**_

_**Yep still don't own Total Drama.**_

"Welcome back to Total Drama High. I'm your host, Chris McClean! It is the orientation ceremony, and students are about to arrive! We chose the most seemingly average students, but not without drama in mind! May I present our first student, our resident mother hen, Markus!"

A black car drove up the pick up lane, the door opening to have a tall brunette male step out, hitting his head due to his tallness,"Ah- Sorry Sis, I should watch out for that... Thanks for the ride, I'll see you in a few months." A female voice replied muffledly, making the male laugh, "I know, Cindy, I know. Take care of Hanna!" With that, The teen pulled out a green backpack and shut the door. He turned around and grinned at Chris,"Sorry for the wait! She worries too much!"

Markus had olive skin due to his greecian ancestrey, and fluffy brown hair that was parted to the right and touched his eyelashes. He had vibrant green eyes and a wide smile that seemed too sweet to be on a 6'3" mass of muscle. He wore plain blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a green flannel top, the sleeves rolled to the middle of his forearm, a small tatoo peaking from his left forearm. Chris looked up at Markus, before smiling at him, "Its no problem, dude! Welcome to McClean High!"

"Its good to be her-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chris said, pushing Markus to the side, "Now for our next contestant, our lady Arama!" A small helicopter flew down, the propellers kicking up quite a wind. Chris held his hair down and Markus looked up in awe. A small rope ladder came out from the door, and the helicopter lowered further. However, the rope ladder proved useless as a small, dark skinned girl jumped from the helicopter, long black curls flying behind her. Markus immediately freaked out and swooped to catch her, which he did. Compared to him, she was the size of a doll. She pushed Markus away with surprising strength ("Why are people pushing me today") and stood on her own, flicking her hair from her asianesque hazel eyes. She stood at 4'11", with skin the color of coffee and crème. She had the face of a doll, and her clothes did not help, with her puff sleeved black lace up top lined with white lace, black puffy shorts, and white and red striped stockings.

She looked over at Chris and rolled her eyes, "Don't call me a 'Lady'. I'm here to get away from the corporation. And you," She said, turning to Markus, "Don't touch me."

"How about you get over yourself?," another voice said, to which Arama turned to, glaring. A 5'6" girl with long blonde hair streaked with pink, purple, and blue, with her right seperated bangs almost covered one of her black-lined almond shaped blue eyes. She wore a long white sleeved top with the right part off the shoulder, black pants, and converse shoes. She wore 3 silver bracelets on her right arm, and smiled at Chris,"Hi! I'm here early, I guess! I'm Nicki! Pleased to meet you." Her eyes then turned back to Arama, and the two shared a heated glare. She then turned to Markus and grinned, to which he smiled back.

"Nicki! Welcome! You're actually just in time! Especially to meet our quiet kid, Ryan!,"Chris said gesturing as a truck pulled up. Ryan quickly stepped out, a 5'2" male with spikey black hair, four pieces of his blangs dyed white and slanted to the right and diamond shaped gray eyes. He wore a Black short sleeve hoodie, grayish baggy shorts and black/white track shoes. Some parts of his clothes looked weigthed, and he wore a wolf's tooth necklace. Nicki took a slight faultering step from the aura he gave off, which didn't faulter Chris as he held up a hand,"Ryan! How about a high-"

"Quiet.," Ryan said, before standing next to Arma, who was simply twirling her hair.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad I'm not the first one here! I'm Bry!," A voice shouted, leading to a girl who had a strong resemblance to Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame with lighter eyes and hair. Bry wore a purple round collared T-shirt that's tight around her midsection, showing her figure and bust, short denim shorts with purple pockets poking out from the bottom, a black studded belt, white 'Pierre Dumas' shoes, and a purple bandana around her neck. Her most distinctive feature was her slightly pointed ears. She gave a brillant grin and took up on Chris's high five,"Hey Chris! Good to see you out of prison!"

"You mean the prissy prison he came out of? Yeah, good to see him out of that.," Came a sarcastic reply as Bry made her way to stand next to Nicki, who exchanged a high five with her and Markus grinned. A decently tall korean male jumped from a limo, his cat like green eyes looking over his competition,"Wow, doesn't seem like much here." He wore bright pink pants with an open powder blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up to expose his chinese dragon tattoo, which was made to look like the dragon was about to devour his hand. Underneath the blazer, he wore a white v-necked t-shirt and accessories with a golden pendant, brown shoes, and a grey scarf.

"You're one to be talking, pink pants,"Arama said with a smirk and a giggle. The guy simply rolled his eyes,"Pot, meet kettle, doll." At this, Markus and Nicki shared a glance, and cracked up, though Markus tried to cover it better.

Arama simply rolled her eyes,"Very Original. Whats your name, dragon fist?"

"My name is Fen. Ye-Joo Fen.," Fen replied. Chris suddenly popped into the frame, "And its our resident cool kid! Fen!".

"Wow, you're slacking, Chris,"Nicki said with a grin.

"Or maybe these contestants are coming in too-,"Chris was simply cut off by a soft voice, mumbling to where everyone had to strain their ears.

"Um, Hello... My name is Madison. I'm looking forward to spending my clases with all of you.,"A pretty hawaiian girl with black mid-back hair and straight cut bangs said with a smile. Madison also had almond shaped sapphire blue eyes and wore a black tank top, a pair of white short shorts, and some white flats. In her hair was a pretty Hawaiian hair clip. Mark blushed heavily and looked away.

"Hello Madison! Please, go brighten up Ryan's gloomy corner and stand wait over there!," Chris said, gently leading her to Ryan. Ryan gave a quick glance up, but simply returned to watching the newest contestant, or rather contestants arrive. A Motorcycle drove up with two people on it, a boy and a girl. As it skidded to a halt, the two took off their helmets as the rider, the male, shut off his bike.

The girl, who had candy apple red streaks in her bleached white short (With the exemption of two waist length tendrils that framed her face) hair and honeyed brown eyes, fixed her messy waves as she looked at the bunch. She wrinkled her nose and sighed,"Too much effort." She looked over to the male, who had the same eyes as her, but he had black hair rather than blonde, "Regor, did you have to do this?"

"Its better than sitting down and looking over business, Rephina. And I had to take you because you would destroy the house.,"Regor replied, tossing Chris the keys,"Intern said to turn these into you." Rephina scoffed and ran her hand through her hair as she walked to the others to get a closer look. She wore a pair of gray skinny jeans tucked into combat boots, a black shirt with 'Your Friendly Neighborhood Serial Killer Is Here' written in red and painted to look splattered with blood, and a white handkerchief wrapped around her wrist, folded to look like a wristband, and black, bulky gloves. She had an average chest, and very muscular arms, but her hips were very wide, appearent as she put her hands on her hips,"Hmmm..."

"Christ Rephina just stand over with the others and stop oogling them.,"Regor, who was wearing a black button up top and dark blue jeans with a red handkerchief in his pocket, as well as blue shoes, said, walking behind her and shoving her shoulder. Rephina didn't move, but instead she turned to him and walked after him,"Excuse me, Who the fuc-"

"WOAH! Calm down you two, its only the first day...,"Bry said, jumping between the two, holding Rephina's raised fist. Rephina and her had a stare down for a minute or so, before Rephina pulled her fist back and straightened her posture,"Fine, fine. Move out the way, toots."

"Toots?,"Bry questioned as Rephina sidestepped her. Regor simply pulled out a cigarette and watched carfully as Chris went off to drive away his motorbike, but paused a moment to rev it,"Dude, this thing is AWESOME! Where'd you get it?"

"Junkyard, fixed it up myself," Regor simply said as he lit his cigarette. Chris grinned as he put on a helmet,"Sweet."

"That is really cool! You have some talent!,"Nicki said with a smile.

Just as Chris drove off, a limosine pulled up, and yet another set of twins came out of the doors ("Its like the VioGemini fashion show," commented Arama under her breath), this time siberian twins. Both stood at 5'7" with steamlined figures. Their gray almond eyes looked over everyone.

The girl of the two, who wore her hair in large ringlets pinned behind her ears, smiled at everyone,"Hello everyone!" She wore a tight-bodiced, short-skirted, ruffled minidress made of sheer black fabric that was covered by a black shawl that billowed behind her in the light breeze. A black choker was bound around her neck and she wore spiky black heels.

"It looks like we are on time. Perfect,"The male said. Like his sister, he was also fashionable, with perfectly touseled black hair, a form fitting dress shirt, grey jeans, a black pea jacket, and a gray scarf. On his feet he wore brown loafers, which Arama raised a brow at.

"I'm Jocasta,"The girl said, and right after the boy said,"And I'm Malachi."

"We're looking forward to the year,"The two said in sync with grins. Fen glanced over them, and this time Markus mumbled something under his breath to Madison, who simply paused and nodded.

"Wow, already so many people! No wonder they were running out of rides here at the airport, so we capooled!," A loud voice shouted from the sunroof of a car. The voice belonged to a ginger girl with bright blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose, waving her arms. Chris, who stepped through the doors of the highschool, immediately jumped back,"WOAH, IS THAT IZZY?"

The car immediately stopped, the girl slamming onto the roof, before sliding back into the car. A shriek was heard in the car, along with a "Are you okay?" Everyone glanced at each other, before the girl from the sunroof flung herself out of the car with a flourish,"I'm fine! Hi-hi! My name is Dottie!"

"Because she's plain dotty,"came a sarcastic voice behind Dottie. Dottie, dressed in a baggy bright sea foam green sweater, a black skirt, and ranibow polka dotted tights, pouted, "Thatch, You're so mean~!"

Thatch, as Dottie called him, had spiky black hair with a thin praided rats tail, slightly droopy grey eyes, with a lip piercing and a bar in his right ear. He wore a gray short sleeved button down shirt which was unbuttoned to reveal a black wife beater underneath, green cargo pants, and black sneakers,"Yeah, because you didn't figure that out on the ride here."

"U-Um, Dottie, you're blocking the-," A male voice said, before Dottie jumped out of the way,"Oh, sorry Matt! Lets go, Thatch!" Dottie skipped over to the crew with a large, goofy grin. Malachi and Jocasta simply rolled their eyes at the childish girl.

Matt stepped out of the car, ruffling his messy bedhead-like hair and looking out to everyone with a smile He was roughtly the same height as Markus, with a handsome face and pretty green eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket , a blue scarf around his neck, black skinny jeans with chains hanging off of them and black and blue converse. A black studded belt was worn around his waist, spiked bracelet's around his earring in his left side shone in the bright sun.

Chris grinned,"Hey Matt! I bet you got your fill of crazy already with Dottie in there, right?" ("Hey!," Dottie shouted in the distance.)

"She's not that bad...,"Matt replied, before walking next to the others.

"Wow that car was cramped!," said the next girl that came out, with chocolatey brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail and round, aquamarine eyes. She wore a white tank top underneath a red and white checkered short sleeved gingham, pale blue jean shirts, a brown leather belt with a bronze buckle, and brown boots. She gave a brillant smile to everyone, and waved,"Hi! My name is Alexi, and I can't wait to work with you all. There is still one more in the car, but he's probably stretching his knees since Dottie decided to stand on his legs to get in that sunroof." Dottie only gave a very goofy grin to that and blushed.

All of a sudden, a model status man with lidded blue eyes, jet black hair with a single yellow stripe, stepped from the car. All the girls (Save for Arama and Jocasta, as well as Dottie) blushed red. He simply nodded,"There is one more car on the way with two more contestants. My name is Trevor. Nice to make your aqcuaintance."

As soon as Trevor shut the door and went to stand by Ryan, the next car pulled up and the two contestants came out of each side. One of them was a short, scrawny guy with neatly combed brown hair, blue eyes behind blue framed glasses, and a plaid, short sleeved, button up shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the left sleeve, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. He simply waved with a small smile,"My name is Vincent, this year's winner. Its nice to see my competition."

"Oh, you're gonna be the winner?," Alexi commented with a raised brow. Vincent ignored her and walked to the others. Jocasta and Malachi wrinkled their noses at the smug look Vincent had, and looked at each other.

"S-sorry about him! My name is Kathleen, but call me Kat. I'm the final contestant! Its nice to meet you all!," the girl, Kat, said (although a bit rushed). She herself had a similar skin tone to Arama, with thick chestnut brown wavy hair with bangs that framed her face with a side sweep. Her large amber eyes looked at the ground as a light blush was on her face. She wore a white sleeveless chiffon blouse with red buttons and lining (the back loger than the front), a red limp ribbon, red jean shorts, and tan gladiator sandals.

"Wow. So many good looking people I might as well have called this Total Drama Model. Ideas, ideas... Anyways, WELCOME STUDENTS! Now that we have met one another, Its time to get the ball rolling!," Chris began, standing in the middle of the cast,"You are the 18 I chose, and for good reason, from what I've seen. Now, Chef will serve you dinner only 4 times a week. The other 3 are fend for yourself nights, where you can have leftovers or cook for yourself. Have fun with that." Markus all of a sudden grinned, as well as Kat.

"The confessional classroom is located in the west wing. Your dorms are located in the north wing for girls, south for boys. We will have a challenge every week for a suject you'd usually study in school. If its a super complicated subject, like say... Abstract Psychology, then it will be a double elimination. Now, go settle in, students, because it's gonna be a long, brutal competition!," Chris finished with a laugh as he hopped Regor's motorcycle, which Chef was driving, and rode off. Regor shouted,"HEY! I THOUGH YOU PUT THAT AWAY!"

_**FINALLY DONE. What a grave I dug for myself.**_

_**Now, I want you to send in your character(s) opinions of the other characters, like if they had to say something about them, what would they say?Are they friends or enemies, or nothing? Do they have a crush? I will build the teams based on that. PM me those, and please review!**_


	3. Dancing with the Devil?

**Ahahaha I have to pack for a con? Nah lets write a little! :D**

**TD is really nowhere near being mine.**

* * *

The girls split to the north wing, from what the sign above their heads signalled. The boys continued down the common building, where they smelled the stale stench of Chef's cooking as they head for the south wing.

"This will be fun! This building is so big~!,"Bry said, twirling around. Madison smiled and nodded,"It seems we all have our own rooms..."

"Awesome! Do we have our own bathrooms too?," Questioned Alexi as they reached a hall with doors. Arama, who stood ahead of the group, looked at each of the doors, then at the one at the end of the hall,"I don't think so. In the previous seasons, they didn't. Well, with the exception of Courtney, who demanded so."

Kat moved down the hall, to the door at the end of the hall. She opened it and peeked in, before nodding,"T-This is the bathroom..."

Rephina groaned,"Dammit! I bet this means we'll have to take shifts clean- Oh, Dottie, you-" Rephina paused as she picked up the orange empty pill bottle, her eyes glancing over the label.

**Confession Cam**

**Rephina frowned at the bottle,"...This is an infamous discontinued medicine... I know this treated something, but I can't remember if it was Dissociative Identity Disorder or simply depression... And it looks like it was recently emptied on purpose, looking at the dust ring. And who's Scarlet?"**

"Well, it looks like we'll be needing to see who gets the first shower,"Jocasta said, before casting a glance to Rephina, who tucked the pill bottle in her back pocket. Jocasta rose a brow before stepping to the door with her name on it.

Dottie simply grinned,"It was really nice of them to already have our stuff taken to the rooms! I hope they didn't mix stuff up! That seems to happen to me a lot!" Dottie practically flinging herself to her door and tossing it open, before slamming it. Nicki simply laughed as she shook her head,"Geez, I need to know what she's drinking."

"Or smoking,"Arama replied as she walked to her door. Nicki glared after her at the insult, but Arama simply shut the door. Kat just shook her head before moving to her own door.

* * *

The boys were also getting settled in, Markus's door wide open. From Regor's room, loud music played, much to Trevor and Matt's ire. The two banged on the wall, to which Regor banged back.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the racket as he sorted his stuff. A P.A. System came on, along with Chris's voice,"Okay students! Time to meet in the commons to sort out into your teams! Out of your rooms and into the cafeteria! "

As the boys filed out, Ryan banged on Regor's door, cracking it a little.

"I heard, I heard," Regor replied as he opened the door, then looked at the dent,"Damn man."

Ryan simply walked away, leaving Regor to sigh as he closed the door,"I'll fix that later."

* * *

"Man, I at least wanted a small nap to 'settle in'," Thatch groaned, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked down his hall into the general area.

"Oh, is that how sloths mark their territory now?,"came a feminine rely from beside him, where the girls filed from their own dorms. Rephina smirked at Thatch rolled his eyes,"It depends, did you light your room on fire to mark yours?"

"Only a little. I don't just burn things all willy nilly. I have a method to my madness.," The stripe haired teen said, holding up a silver lighter with a celtic knot designed on it. Thatch grinned,"Nice lighter."

"If you two are done flirting, I would like to get started,"Nicki commented as she walked by. Rephina only laughed and continued walking, "Oh honey, thats not flirting. I can show you flirting." Rephina had stepped closer to Nicki with a wide grin

"Please don't, I don't think anyone would want that." Arama said, stepping between them. She had changed her outfit into a plain black v-neck t-shirt and gray bellbottoms. Het thick curls were in a loose bun, with tendrils framing her small face. She had also applied dark red lipstick and light white eyeliner. Rephina narrowed her eyes and leaned over Arama,"And who are you to tell me what to do, brat?" Rephina snatched the front of Arama's shirt, and yanked her up,"Because people like you piss me off."

"Rephina. Stop.,"Regor said from beside the, grabbing his twin's shoulder. Thatch had also took a step forward. Rephina shrugged him off with a "Fuck off, Gregory, I'm gonna-" What Rephina hadn't seen was the dilation of Arama's pupils, and the breath of air that Bry had heard Arama take.

Arama's leverage helped her swing a knee into Rephina's abdomen, right beneath her diaphragm. Stuttering on her breath, Rephina had released Arama's shirt and gasped for air, stumbling back. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched just in time for Arama to simply unfold her leg and swing her foot at the side of Rephina's head, right in the cheek, knocking her down. However, as she swing, she flipped and landed again, this time in a crouch. Regor had caught Rephina, who was still gasping for air. Kat in the distance had shrieked, and Bry had went to help Regor with Rephina

"Arama!," Markus had shouted, scoldingly. Ryan had stepped forward with a slightly angry face, and even Dottie's (if you were paying close enough attention) eyes darkened. All of a sudden, a sob escaped Arama's throat, as well as a sniff.

"Are you… crying?,"Matt had asked. Arama, who had been looking down, shot her head up, "What part of 'Don't touch me' do people not understand?" With that, she turn and ran back to the north wing. Kat shot up to get her, but Alexi had stopped her.

**Confession Cam**

**Fen simply laughed and clutched his stomach, "Oh my GOD, that was great."**

**"She's weaker than what we had thought," Jocasta and Malachi said, giving a disappointed glance.**

**"THAT FUCKING BITCH!,"Rephina shrieked, cradling her bruised cheek.**

**"Well, who would have thought that the bitch was trained in Capoeira. Holy shit.,"Vincent said. **

**"Mm… I don't know who's side to take on this one,"Madison said,"It seemed like Rephina was gonna do something to Nicki and Arama stepped forward, but did Arama really have to go that far? Then again, Rephina could have been playing..."**

"Sorry I'm late! My hair was a wreck from the r- What happened here?," Chris said, raising a brow as Rephina stood up, wiping her chin, "A fucking midget caught me off guard, thats all."

"Well, that 'midget' is actually gonna be on your team, Rephina!,"Chris replied, ignoring the indignant 'WHAT' in the background as he turned to everyone else," The following students, please tep to the left: Rephina, Dottie, Markus, Matt, Madison, Fen, Arama, Thatch and Nicki! You guys are the Left Lancers!," Chris said, tossing Fen the flag, unraveling it to show a lance in navy blue.

"Malachi, Jocasta, Regor, Trevor, Vinny, Kat, Alexi, Ryan, and Bry! You bunch are the Right Ravens! You bunch get this flag!," Chris tossed them a bright red flag which had a raven head on it. Trevor nodded as he looked at it, muttering,"Not bad…"

Confession Cam

Kat tilted her head,"I don't know what to make of my team…"

Vinny smirked,"Looks like I have a few competitors on my team… The other teams looks like it might implode, though…"

Dottie looked through a bag, tilting her head, "I can't find my medicine. I know stuff usually gets misplaced with me, but this is a bit strange…"

"Well, there goes half of my ideas,"Jocasta said with a sigh.

"Now that we have everything organized, we can begin class!," Chris said with an evil grin.

"Already?,"Matt said, raising a brow, "That would mean we'd have to send someone home already."

"Damn skippy, Cap'n. We'll start with the subject everyone avoids, but its the most fun, in my opinion!," Chris hinted, with a smirk.

"Well, if its you, then that means we'll get hurt," Vinny pointed out. At that moment, Arama simply reappeared, the tip of her nose red and her eyes bloodshot. She gave a cold glance to the teams, before slipping with the Lancers, glaring harshly at Rephina, who clenched her fists.

"Well, Rephina may have had a head start if thats the case,"Thatch commented. Dottie giggled to herself, but it was a little darker than usual. ('Maybe I should split my spiols with you, then', muttered Rephina under her breath. Markus and Madison both sighed and shook their heads. Fen had only grinned.)

"Well, today is the ever fun P.E. class! Better yet, an obstacle course! Follow me!"

*Three Minutes later*

The 18 students stood at a ledge, right before a slide. The slide lead down to lots of different things, like an acrobatic swing, a climbing wall, hot water jumps, and other various dangerous courses.

"...Well… Damn,"Nicki simply said as she looked down.

* * *

_**Heyyyy yeah quick chapter before I'm off to Denver Comic Con**_


	4. Obscene obstacles?

_**After three panic attacks(two of which weren't mine, don't worry), two Chipotle burritos, making a name for myself in Rock Band at the Con, pictures galore and so much walking, I'm here!**_

_**Honestly though what a weekend! DCC is quite the event as usual. They made a lot of improvements compared to last year, like better service, more security, and more quality. I am very happy about that, especially since last year was hell. I got asked for a lot of pictures on Sunday because my friends Rachel, Kim, and Kim squared played on Rock Band Bar Nights as our band name 'Whiter than the Republican Party' and we got a world high score on 4 songs (Thanks to Rachel's serious all-rounded skills. She plays Guitar, Bass, Drums, and Piano. 'Painkiller' was no worry.) And one girl even asked for a hug because I'm such a good singer apparently? I dunno, but it was so much fun!**_

_**Okay enough about my weekend and now onto the story.**_

_**I could only wish to own TD...**_

* * *

"Yep! Welcome to McClean High's physical exam obstacle course? We kept it just behind legal lines, with a few loopholes!," Chris said with a grin. Chef came by with the little gym class butt scooters and handed one to each of them.

"OH FUCK ME," Rephina said,"NOT THESE!"

"Oh no," Alexi said, glancing at her scooter.

"Yep! Everyone remembers these! Just don't run over your fingers as you go down! Because your challenge starts NOW!," Chris said, pulling out a starter gun and shooting it. Ryan and Arama glanced (more like glared) at each other before tossing the scooters aside and practically throwing themselves down the slide, Ryan going down first. Regor followed them, actually using the scooter to go down the slide,"YAHOOO~!"

Alexi and Bry followed after, followed by the rest of the group, Dottie being last as she pulled Thatch onto the slide, shrieking with laughter as she spun in her speed. Soon the teams got to their respective acrobatic swings, and looked at each other. "Well, Who's gonna be the one to help us across?", Alexi said looking at her team. Kat sighed softly," I will..."

Dottie grinned as she pushed everyone aside,"I've got this. Stand aside." Fen rolled his eyes,"By what, freaking out the other te-"

He was cut off as Dottie flew by him, jumping from the diving board that was on the ledge and grabbing onto the swing , making quick work of wrapping her legs around it and began swinging. She held out her hands just as Kat grabbed ahold of the swing and settled on it.

Matt smiled,"Thanks, Dottie." He ran to the board and jumped to her where Dottie came closer. The two interlocked hands, Dottie staying sturdy as she swung him to the other side, then let him go.

* * *

**Confession cam**

**Matt grins,"Dottie is a lot stronger than she seems... Considering how small she is..."**

**Dottie clutched her head, her cheeks red,"I don't feel so good..."**

* * *

Dottie shouted,"Headstart us, Matt!"

As Matt began running, Ryan was already sprinting to the next challenge: the rope wall. The two got onto the ropes, Ryan practically running up the wall and jumping off, continuing to run.

Arama had come up behind Matt and used the other side of the rope and went up just as quick, before holding out her hand to Matt. He took it and pulled himself up. She simply gave a glance over him before jumping off the wall, running after Ryan.

Bry and Markus followed by, both making quick time pulling themselves and balancing themselves on the wall as their teammates flooded to the wall, Regor coming up before Rephina. As he took Bry's hand, he grinned with a 'thank you' before jumping from the wall.

As Malachi and Jocasta came up, Dottie was coming up right behind Thatch as the last one. The two glanced at each other and smirked, before reaching the top just as Dottie did. Jocasta 'accidently' tripped from her heels, knocking over Dottie just as she got up on the ledge, panting softly and eyes unfocused. As she fell, Markus and Madison shouted,"Dottie!"

Thatch immediately jumped down and scooped her up after she fell onto the mat, sighing,"We gotta keep going. Let's go!" With that, Markus looked a little reluctant, but Madison touched his upper arm, and they nodded. They began sprinting where the hot water jumps are, Arama and Ryan practically trying to outrun each other. Jocasta was struggling in her heels, Trevor was practically leaping over the stones, and Fen was already across, running to the propellers. Rephina cussed as she almost slipped in, and Kat was keeping up very well.

"Come on, guys! Two more obstacles! We have a lead with Ryan!,"Alexi shouted as she dodged a large propeller arm going above her. Vincent was wheezing as he got to the propellers , moving to dodge them. Markus got smacked in the head from his height, and grunted. He ducked and peered up , before getting an idea. He peeled off his flannel before moving to the center to the propeller, and jamming it into the center. The propeller jammed, and stopped.

"Good thinking, Markus!,"Nicki shouted, as she got to the last course: The drop. She stared down once again. , then stepped back. Madison smiled to Nicki and lightly touched her shoulder. Nicki looked at her, then smiled, nodded, then jumped down. Madison followed behind, along with Markus and Fen. Rephina whooped as she jumped down into darkness, Kat not far behind.

When the light reemerged the finish line appeared, with Ryan standing before Arama. Arama, who panted heavily, her forehead drenched in sweat, gave a small, contented smile. Markus had to do a double take at that, meeting her eyes. She gave a wider grin,"That was SO much fun!" Matt, who sat beside her, just shook his head.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Markus rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really think Arama is all that bad… She just seems like a normal girl with a wall around her and the stress of something on her head.."**

**Madison blinked, "Did she actually smile?"**

**Arama sighed, her poker face back in place, "So I let myself slip for a minute. Big whoop. I just like physical challenges." She looked away and closed her eyes, "Because thats all my father says I'm good at…" **

**Nicki grinned, "I think we all did well with teamwork. I hope Dottie is okay though…"**

* * *

Trevor came down the chute, followed by Alexi, Jocasta, Malachi, Bry, Regor, and Kat. Ryan gave them a look that said 'About time'. Jocasta and Malachi looked around, then at Chris,"It looks like our whole team is here…"

"Actually, it looks like we're missing Vincent," Alexi chimed. At that time, Thatch flew down the chute and grunted as he hit the ground, Dottie's unconscious body laying beside him. Madison and Kat went to assist the fainted girl, and Jocasta gave a small smirk.

"And since the whole team of the Lancers has finally showed up… physically, we have a winner! Ravens, get ready to expel one o your teammates!," Chris shouted, waving a Lancer flag. The team cheered, especially Rephina, who rubbed her bruised cheek.

At that moment, Vincent flew down, and landed with a grunt, "I made it, thank-" He stopped by all the stares and glares at him, "What?"

* * *

The Lancers sat at their lunch tables, happily chattering to each other and enjoying their victory. Arama sat at one end of the table, her hair down as she stared at the table. Then, all of a sudden, a maniacal laughter came from outside the commons, a rather familiar and high one. Thatch appeared, looking pale and like of amused at the same time.

"So I take it Dottie is okay?," Rephina said with a raised brow. Thatch nodded, but then muttered, "But its not exactly 'Dottie'..."

"Wait, wha- OH SHIT!," Fen shouted as knives flew towards him (and thankfully missed) as a flash of bright red hair appeared and the laughter rang again. Arama had stood and Markus had reflexively covered everyone behind him.

Sure enough, it was Dottie's figure, but it was so different. The posture was straighter, making her look a little taller, her hair was wilder, her eyes green, and her smile with a more twisted sheen,"Sorry I'm late, everyone~! The little bitch put up more of a goddamn fight than I would of thought!" In long strides, 'Dottie' stepped to the table, everyone else backing slowly.

Once at the table, 'Dottie' stood on top of it, her hands on her hips, "'Sup teammies, My name Scarlet Steel, Dottie's other personality. Its nice to fucking meet yah! I'll be taking over the slut's body from 'ere on out!"

* * *

_***Gasp* Oh so yeah, that's a thing. Creators with characters on the Ravens, who do YOU vote out? Everyone, What do you think about Scarlet? Has your character's opinion on anyone changed? Thank you all for reading and review!**_


	5. And so it begins

_**Spare time is just beautiful, right? You can hang with friends, swim, orrrr you can sit in your room and write more fanfiction! And since I'm a goddamn hermit, I guess the third option is perfect.**_

_**The decision was obvious for many people, and I'm just over here like 'Oh um...'**_

_**Okay, so here goes nothing? **_

_**I don't own TD or any of its established and upcoming 6 FUCKING SEASONS!**_

* * *

"Well, look who came so far, but ended up with so far to go," Chris said from the front of a classroom. The Ravens all sat down, and looked at each other. Regor yawned as he pinched a cigarette between his thumb and his forefinger. Jocasta examined her boots with a frown, Malachi beside her, leaning back in his seat with his hands cradling the back of his head. Kat looked rather unnerved, playing her her hair. Alexi and Bry looked rather relaxed, with Alexi pushing up her glasses and Bry laying her head down on her desk. Ryan simply sat, with an air of confidence about him.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Ryan shrugged,"I was the first to the finish, so I'm safe. That mouse, Arama, was close, though. How she kept up with me is a good question. However, the team does not need a person who's all talk with no one to back it up."**

"**Vincent was useless anyways,"Malachi said.**

**Trevor sighed and shook his head,"So close…"**

* * *

"Up here, I have 8 pieces of chocolate shaped as pencils. However, there are nine of you. You voted, and here are the results… Malachi and Jocasta, you two are safe.," Chris began. The twins looked at each other and smirked, walking up to get their prize,"Ryan, you are home free." Ryan rolled his eyes and went to grab his pencil.

"Kat and Bry! You two are safe!," Chris said. Bry jumped from her chair with an excited 'YES!' and Kat gave a bright smile. The two high fived and walked to the front.

"Trevor! Regor! You are staying!," Chris said as the two stood to get their pencils Bry and Regor grinned at each other and gave a high five. Alexi and Vinny sat in their seats without a pencil. Alexi's eyes widened, and Vincent smirked.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Vincent smirked and crossed his arms, "I think everyone realizes that I am the smartest here, so I'm good. Alexi, however…"**

**Alexi glared at everything and nothing, "I KNOW my team wouldn't pitch me off, especially after how late Vincent was to the finish line, costing us the WHOLE challenge. And thats INSANE, considering how the other team had one injured player, another recovering from a breakdown, and one FAINTED in the middle of the course!"**

* * *

"Vincent, you were the last one to the line. You costed your team the win, and wouldn't be in this situation otherwise! Alexi, I don't know why you're here, but being one of the first on the block? Its kinda surprising…," Chris said, twirling the pencil,"However, one of you had only ONE vote, so the other one won by a landslide. The final person who is safe tonight is…. Alexi."

Alexi released a breath she had been holding in, and grinned as she stood from her seat. Vincent just stood there in shock, before slamming his hands on his desk as he stood,"BULLSHIT! Complete and utter BULLSHIT! I'm the smartest person here! I hope you all realize that!"

"And why are we supposed to care? I'm sure we have enough brains as it is.," Regor said, offering his pencil to Bry, with the excuse he didn't like chocolate a lot.

"You wouldn't know brains if it crushed your bike, you stupid punk!," Vincent shouted as Chef barged in with an expulsion order. Regor rolled his eyes,"Creative."

"Fine, fine, fuck you guys, I'm going to become rich in the near future anyways. I'm a genius and do NOT need this show.," Vincent said, storming out. Chef walked out behind him. Trevor and Kat shook their heads. Jocasta rolled her eyes to her twin, who also nodded. Alexi sighed and took a bite of her chocolate, looking at her team,"Now we'll definitely avoid this next challenge."

"Thats not the only thing you'll have to dodge now," Chris said with a smirk, walking out,"Also, tonight's dinner is anything you can put together, because even Chef is worn out from watching you guys. Enjoy!" The group groaned in unison as the host left, following behind.

* * *

The Ravens arrived to the cafeteria to see Scarlet chasing around Nicki with crazy laughter. Nicki was panting heavily, and everyone watched the scene with confusion. Thatch, who had hit his head on the table, was approached by Regor.

"So… what's going on with short stuff?," Regor asked as he placed his cigarette from earlier in between his lips, pulling out a lighter. "Well Dottie is going through some serious identity issues. Nicki had an idea to wear her out again so we don't have to deal with it. Do you got a spare? I need one after today." Regor looked confused, but pulled out another for Thatch and handed him the lighter,"Well, being on the same team as my twin and carrying Dottie around that hell course, I say you'd deserved it."

"Hey, Dinner is almost done, so if you guys are gonna smoke, take it outside!," Rephina shouted from the kitchen as she peeked through the bar window. Regor rolled his eyes and stood, "Fine, your highness." He walked to the door, Thatch following behind.

"Well, she does have a point, Regor," Alexi said, before blinking,"Wait, you guys made dinner for _everyone?_ Even your rivals?"

"Well yeah, of course we did! Everyone had a rough day, right? Especially you guys!," Mark said as he came from the kitchen with a stack of hamburgers, some wrapped in bacon, some with cheese, and some vegetarian burgers. On the side were also some steaks and pieces of chicken. Madison followed behind with a bag of buns and a bowl of mashed potatoes Rephina came out last with a bowl of macaroni. Fen grinned and sat down, picking up one of the knives Scarlet tossed at him.

"I'm surprised you're hardly tired out, Mark…," Bry said as she looked over the food,"To make all this…"

"Oh, I am. But my sister raised me to put others before my own needs. I did have some help, however! Scarlet! Nicki! Thats enough, food's done! Arama! You too! The cookies should be fine!," Mark shouted. Jocasta gave a small smile and leaned forward, "You were raised well, Markus." Markus smiled at her and went to get some plates with a cheerful, "Thank you."

"No, I'll be fine.," Arama's quietly low voice said from the kitchen. Ryan and Alexi eaised their brow.

"So you voted off Vincent? Thats a shame, I wanted to bug him more…," Rephina said as she grabbed a plate from Mark and began stacking food. Trevor nodded,"Yes, but he'd drag us down again too."

"'m glad that bastard wasn't part of my fucking team," Scarlet muttered as she ripped a steak with her teeth. "Oh, you can't be bothered to use a knife on steak, but you see them fit to throw them at me?," Fen said, glaring at Scarlet.

"Agreed," Nicki said as she sat down, panting. Madison, who had gone into the kitchen, walked back out with a jug of tea and sat down next to Markus. Regor came back in with Thatch, who also sat down with the group. Everyone sighed tiredly as they ate, and Markus smiled,"Well, Heres to the start of a long school year."

Kat nodded, and smiled, "B-but this is nice…" Everyone nodded as Arama came out with a flour dusted apron on, her hair tied back, and her cheeks red (probably from the heat of the oven). She set a plate of vanilla cookie sandwiches down the table, and nodded her head as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

"**It was n-nice having dinner with everyone… even if we're all against each other," Kat said with a vibrant grin.**

"**Everyone has let their guard down… pathetic.,"Malachi said with a smirk,"But now, we know who we're dealing with."**

* * *

_**And DONE with the wrap-up! Next chapter will definitely be as long as my lazy ass can get it! **_

_**Also, Oasis made a suggestion that I start a forum for roleplaying relationships with the characters behind the scenes! She said it'd help me a lot, so if you're interested, please come by and tell me! **_

_**What should the next subject be? Review! **_


End file.
